Heart to Heart
by TheBadassAlchemist
Summary: What happens when Ed decides he needs something new in his life and begins to think more than a traveler and alchemist?He decides to transmute himself into a female. Thinking it would be better, its not what he expected. However a certain someone finds him even more attractive then before. FemEdxRoy
1. Prologue

Edward always knew he liked Mustang, but not to the point where he wanted him. While Ed expressed to Mustang how much he disliked him, he knew he never meant a word; nor did the Colonel. So, why did they keep distance so often? Ed confused himself, while Roy simply thought it was just _their_ way of being friendly. After Alphonse was returned to his body, and Edward decided he was going to travel, Winry and Edward confessed their love for each other. But soon decided they weren't meant for each other. Ed was happy leaving Winry to her own life, feeling that he was too much for her. While she thought that she wasn't ready for a relationship, which rather surprised soon went back to Central, wondering where his next step was going to take him. It was clear to him soon after he arrived, where he wanted to be heading toward. He knew the act of Human Transmutation was forbidden, but what would have happened if he transmuted himself? Why in the name of Amestris would he think of that? He often day dreamed about Winry, but not about her, he dreamed about her body. Her shape. Her hair. Her soft skin. Her breasts even. Not because he desired them, he thought it was interesting the way they just were. Why was he born male? He often thought. He never looked at himself as handsome, but he was told he was. But what if he was told he's beautiful? As a female, he would feel better about himself. In more ways then one. And then, he thought, "I think too much." He smiled and said to himself: "Just one more." And so he did. One more thought. Well, more like a conclusion.

"Well why the fuck not?"

His thoughts came back to Mustang.

"Mustang..."

Where was he in his head? Always getting jumbled.

He stepped off the train.

"Central! You are now in Central!" The conductor had called out. His voice had slowly faded as Edward walked towards the apartment complexes. He recalled a few alleys he had walked past. Empty and dark. Not his personal choice, but it'll do.


	2. The Decision

Edward was walking down the silent street as if it were a burden. No one was there. It was odd to see a place with so many people living in the area, but no one was in sight. I _guess a nice day like this wasnt encouraging enough to make people come outside for a bit. _He looked down where the sidewalk and aspahlt met and noticed the rather large amounts of litter. Candy wrappers and soda cans were the most common of the group. When he looked forward he saw newly painted houses and apartment complexes. A light brown color was used on most of the structures. When he looked up, he saw a tangerine sky, in the blank clouds, birds were playfully flying in circles, watching the pathetic land habitants do their daily routines. Unless you were Edward. There was something new everyday.

He realized he had stopped moving, and then continued. His blonde hair blew swiftly to his left, as he heard the whistles of the wind. It spoke to him softly. He glanced at the alley he had been searching for. He turned both ways, then greeted himself in.

He took a breath, then looked down. He noticed a broken switchblade. He let out his breath then picked it up. He used it as a drawing utensil to make the transmutation circle.

_Why am I doing this? Is this really what i want? There shouldn't be any sacrifices, I'm committing a transmutation to myself. I can do this. Just take a deep breath. That's all...99% of my body is telling me I shouldn't do this while the lonely 1% is telling me I should. Well I guess I'm a friendly kinda guy, because I'm going with one. I'll stay out of the popular crowd just this once. _

He smiled, sighed, then finished the circle. He put down the switchblade and clapped.

Blue flashes assured him he was not able to go back now. For he knew, gender transmutations are... IREVERSIBLE? He then clearly remembered it all. "Of course..." he whispered.

The lights grew brighter, then suddenly, he was blinded by them. He shut his eyes, and waited till the whirring of the transmutation was silent.

Note: These would be longer, but my tablet is a pain to type on. But soon I will be doing this on my computer.


	3. The Transmutation

He felt the chill of success, and there was also a feeling he was rejuvenated. But didn't know why it felt do weird to say it. The gate wasn't opened, he then realized. His arms and legs, they are there. The lights dimmed, then finally faded away. He felt relieved.

_Wait a minute... if iI'm fine, then that must mean..._

He looks down in amazement then disgust. He screamed at the fact that he had breasts now. He screams again at realizing that he had realized just before, it was irreversible.

_Aint this great? My dumbass self just turned female! _

He feels perverted for looking at the pair on him. But they were his now. No, they were hers. She feels how roomy it is in her lower parts. She blushed greatly, then sat down.

_What the hell did i do?_

She looks over to see a few rats digging around a small pile of trash. She smirks as she sees them lightly fight over the small amount of edibles in there.

_I guess it doesn't matter. Winry wouldn't want to see me anytime soon, Alphonse is too far away, and Pinako is long gone. No one really left to come home to like this. Maybe i should start fresh? But how? I don't have any form of identification that represents me now.__  
_

He tries to fit his hand into his pocket. He pulls out a small wallet, and opens it, revealing his Certified State Alchemist card. Even though he resigned awhile back, he still felt like he was currently a State Alchemist.

_That's it. I can start over. Mustang, could...No, that bastard wouldn't. Or would he? _

Ed gave himself a grin.


	4. Help Given And Luck Needed

The alchemist walked slowly down the street, towards the Central Command Head-Quarters. Asking herself the hundreds of questions she had. She then falls forward as she feels the thump on her back.

"Hey lady! Move it!" A man with a blue mask over his face stared at Ed.

Edward stopped stumbling and stood straight.

"Listen here ass-" Ed's voice was soft and mouth quivered with shock.

The man then ran past Edward, not saying another word. She noticed a small group of officers heading her way, running as fast as they could, as well as a single car driving forward. The officers yelling. Ed turned back and noticed the large bag that the man was tightly holding.

"What a real jerk." Ed laughed.

She then clapped, and placed her hands on the sidewalk, forcing waves of rectangular stone structures to erect down the street. The last structure lifted the thug in the air flipping him on his back. He let out a scream as he fell. Everyone heard a small "boom" as he met the ground.

"Oh god! It hurts! Please someone-" The man looked in despair as he realized he was caught.

The one officer standing over him smiled, then lifted up a pair of handcuffs, teasing the thug.

"Looks like your coming with us." His voice was rough and it echoed in the now silent street.

The thug let go of the bag and lifted his hands to defeat.

"Come on buddy, work with me now." The officer said.

The thug slumped as they dragged him into the vehicle.

As the thug was settled in, the officers looked back and forth for the strange woman.

An officer picked up the thugs loot.

"Hmm. This seemed so much heavier."

The alchemist giggled as she continued her way to HQ.

_I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I took a few cenz. I did stop the crook after all. _

She almost knocked her head against a pole when she realized she was in front of the towering presence of Central Command.

_Well would you look at that. _

Ed gulped.

_I actually came. _

She slowly walked closer. Ignoring the people who were giving her looks.

Sweat overcame Ed's face.

_Why am I so worried? Mustang and the others will never know its me. I hope. _

She looked to her left at a large mirror behind a window. It was for sale at the shop she was close to.

She walked closer, up to the window, and glared into the mirror.

_My eyes...they are the same...my hair as well. As for the rest of it all, I wouldn't even know who I am. I should have a good chance. I will just stay as far away from the bastard as much as possible. Maybe even try to look away every so often so he doesn't notice anything familiar for too long. _

Ed knew he had fully decided what he wants to do.

_I'm going to walk up to Mustang and ask to be a state alchemist! _

People started to stare at Ed. She looked confused at first, but turned a little red when she realized.

_I guess I did more than just think that..._


	5. Just Shy is All

She continued her way to HQ. Without hesitation she, she quickly sped into the massive structure. Revealing the large and beautiful view of the Command Center, and the watchful sky above.

_Just like I remember it. _

Walking didn't seem so easy anymore. Running was her choice now.

_Easy Ed! Come yourself. Whats all the hype about?_

She slowed herself down gradually. Unknowingly, gripping onto her own pants and putting her head down, she walked to the front, meeting two military officers. One for each side of the main entrance. Holding rifles and standing tall and proud, they both asked aloud: "Welcome Miss! Show us identification and you may enter!"

_This is...different. Its was usually a easy hello and in. ID was only needed for communication purposes or signing up for the military. Guess they buffed up their security. _

Ed pretended to be gentle and shy.

"Oh hi." She put her head down. "I don't have any ID at the moment."

Both men glared at the seemingly helpless woman. The officer on the left raised his chin.

"I guess it's alright to enter,But just this once! No exceptions!" The officer ordered clearance to the guard on the right, and so they opened the entrance. Revealing the bright lights of the interior. _Easier than i thought. _She also gave herself a evil grin. She walked inside cautiously and began to make way for the colonel's office. Familiar faces and expressions surrounded her. Few officers greeted, but she said nothing. Some questioned, some men peeped at her perfectly round breasts. Which were mostly covered by her black jacket. She wasn't wearing her usual undershirt underneath it all. Her blonde hair covered her face completely as she continued to walk forward with her head down. Her hair illuminated against the lights, making it so much brighter than it already was.

_Colonel Bastard better not recognize me or-_ she was stopped short in the long hallway. A large male figure wearing a officer cap stood confidently in front of Edward.

"May I help you Miss?" His voice was broad.

"Um, no thank you I know where I am going." Ed felt his fingers fiddling with with each other nervously.

"May I ask where you are heading?" He slightly grinned.

"Colonel Mustangs office." She nearly whispered.

"Oh, okay then. Don't let me take any more of your time. Bye bye now." He lost his grin and walked past her.

"Bye."She said as she was back in motion.

Mustangs Office

"Why don't I just shove it up your ass and get on with my life, Havoc?" Mustang, grunted.

"Oh come on Roy! I need those papers! Why don't you ever do your paperwork when your supposed to? Now even I need you to! And I usually don't give two shits on what you do!" Havoc dropped his cigarette out of his babbling mouth.

"Havoc I-" Mustang stopped short when he noticed a young blonde female enter his room silently.

He perked his head up and felt his hair get caught in his lashes and he wanted to wipe them, but he couldn't stop staring. Eyes widening as the the time went on.

Hawkeye stood in the corner of the room and felt awkward looking at the two men gaze at the puzzled woman.

"Wow." Havoc nearly said aloud. Havoc slapped his back,forcing him forward. "I mean, G'day miss!" He saluted.

Mustang closed his gaping mouth. Then began to speak.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my office?" Roy said rather rude-like.

"My name is...Ed-...Wina!" She blurted out.

"Edwina?" Roy cocked his head.

"Yes. That's my name." She looked back and forth between Havoc and Roy. She wanted to say "_Hey guys! Long time no see!" _But that wouldn't exactly work as her cover.

"Hm. What a nice name. What are you here for?" Roy nodded while speaking.

"Um, thank you. I'm here to take the State Alchemist Exam." She spoke casually.

Roy took a breath.

"So, you want to become a State Alchemist? Well,I'll give you the layout, then you can get started as soon as posible."

He folded his hands.

"May I know your last name as well?" Roy squinted.

_God damn it! Glad i planned this out... _


	6. Discovered

"Williams." She stated.

Roy simply laughed.

"Whats so funny?" She quickly turned her mouth into a frown.

"Nothing, It's just that, I realized the guards must have fallen for you!"

"What do you-"

Mustang wiped a tear of joy from his eye.

"They are just like Havoc. Sucker for boobs." He laughed even harder. Havoc joined in on the laughter.

"Wha- You mean i was only let in because they-"

"It's not certain but-" Mustang caught his breath. "Most likely. They'll do anything for a girl with good-looking breasts."

Edward blushed. "Wait are you saying-"

Roy shot his head up and gulped.

"No, no! I didn't mean to say-" He sighed.

Riza was silent. Watching over the conversation. She felt bad for the girl. THe girls blush faded.

"It's simple. Your handed the one hundred question sheet, and tested for mental stability. "

_I already know all this junk. I guess i could just leave now, and wait till I am informed. _

"We need a phone number and address to inform you when your test will be ready." Roy stated. He couldn't help but stare at the woman's eyes. _So familiar. Those eyes and hair especially. Do i know her?_

Edward slowly put a hand on her slim face, thinking of a way to get out of this one. Her face looked rather bored, as if she really didn't want to be there.

_The expressions... now this is becoming too familiar... _

"Stone Ford Road, east Central. House number... seven." Ed just had to make up something. She would figure the rest out later. Mustang was jotting down what she said with a pen on a clipboard. Mustang's eyes grew larger.

"Number seven correct?" He asked with slight shock in his eyes.

"Correct..." _Oh great, somethings up... I know it._

"Miss, that house burned down a week ago. No one was found alive, and none of their last names was yours." Roy left the shock and pushed his eyebrows down.

_Shit. I better-_

"Miss Williams. May I ask a question?"

"Of course." Edward was ready for anything at this point. There was a long pause.

"Do you know of a Edward Elric?" Roy questioned with eagerness.

Ed opened his eyes wide. And managed to spit out: "You mean the Full-"

"Yes Fullmetal i mean you." Mustang pointed a finger at her.

Ed took a step backwards. _I was not ready for that! __  
_

_NOTE:I'm stopping this because 1) No one seems to be enjoying it lol. 2) I don't like of myself, I'm starting fresh, using RoyEd instead of FemEd. _


End file.
